


October 20th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: The Freelancers are prepping for a mission.  York has his new AI, but still isn't back on the active roster.





	

Carolina double checked her gauntlets, gloves for tightness and mobility - clench, flex, twisting wrists - everything feels good. She shakes a limb at a time, making sure the rest of her armour is properly positioned. Nothing catches, everything’s perfectly balanced. She’s good. 

No. Not quite. 

The room is bustling with Freelancers, all focused on their preparation for the mission, but the space next to her is empty. York isn’t coming on this one and his absence makes her feel wrong-footed. 

“Looking for me?” 

York lowered himself carefully to the bench. He did everything carefully these days - far more so than he ever had in the days and weeks after he lost the sight in his eye. She’d hoped that an AI would have seen York return to his old form, get back on the active roster. So far, that hadn’t been the case.

“How are you doing? You seem a bit -- “ 

“Slow?” York laughed. “I’m doing better than you’d guess. Thing is - I’m used to being the one who doesn’t shut up around here - and…” His eyes unfocused for a moment, then snapped back to her face. “Well, let’s just say Delta gives me a run for my money. Constant strategizing, constant feedback. It’s distracting, takes a lot of getting used to. He assures me that once we click, we’ll be up and running as though I never lost my stride.” 

“Does he, now?” Carolina slammed the door to her locker, and picked up her helmet. “Does he have a rough estimate when that might be?”

There was a brief flicker next to York’s head, a flash of green that echoed in his unfocused eyes. There was a moment where Carolina felt - regarded. Measured. The light faded and York was back again. “He doesn’t like to guess.”

“Hmm.’’ Irritation rolled down Carolina’s spine, but she wasn’t quite sure who it was for. “I need to get going. But talk with Delta and when we get back, let me know how I can help. We need you back, and soon.” Soon, before the Director decided this was a failed experiment, removed the AI and sent York into early retirement.

York smiled, but it didn’t quite touch his eyes. “Be careful out there.”

“This mission will go twice as fast without you underfoot.” But she managed a tight smile of her own before her helmet went on. “See you later, York.”

“Later, Carolina.”


End file.
